


Escape Artistry

by saphire_dance



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bondage, Boy Hostage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:23:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphire_dance/pseuds/saphire_dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim's all tied up, and Dick's not really helping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape Artistry

“You look good chained up like that, Robin.” Tim looked away from the lock he was trying to pick one-handed to see Nightwing lounging in the doorway. Manacles stretched Tim's arms high above his head while slightly larger shackles where wrapped around his ankles pinning him against the wall.

“Ha-ha-ha. Very funny. You going to help me down, or what?” Not that Tim couldn't get himself down eventually, just that Nightwing could pick the locks a lot faster and easier since he wasn't the one tied up.

“Oh, I don't think so.” The smirk on Dick's face made Tim want to groan. Dick always picked the worst time to play teasing, big brother. “I've disabled all the bombs and B is after the bad guys. So lets make this a little test shall we and see how long it takes you to get yourself down.”

“You suck. You know that, right?” _And not in the good way either, Jerk._ Tim did his best to ignore Dick and went back to picking the lock near his right wrist. The angle he had to hold his hand at was already sending twinges of pain shooting down his arm. He was so going to make Dick pay for this later.

Tim was concentrating on the lock so much he didn't even pay attention to Dick moving closer. At least not until Dick started to pull down his tights. “What are you doing?”

“Just giving you some incentive, little brother.” Tim nearly dropped his lock picks when Dick wrapped his gloved hands around Tim's cock, and stroked him to hardness. Dick leaned in close and whispered in Tim's ear. “Now what was that you said earlier about me sucking. The sooner you get your hands free the sooner you find out exactly how good I am at sucking.” Dick bit and sucked at Tim's neck, his hands still stroking and teasing on Tim's cock. Tim fumbled with the lock picks nearly dropping them again when Dick found a particularly sensitive spot. It wasn't the fastest he had ever gotten himself unshackled but it was certainly the most fun.


End file.
